Theil
|affiliation =Children of Atom |role =Defender |rank =Zealot |location =The Nucleus |quests =The Heretic |level =8 |derived = |actor = |edid =DLC03CoA_ZealotTheil |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt }} Zealot Theil is the second in command of the zealots, under Grand Zealot Brian Richter, of the Nucleus in 2287. Background Theil is the highest ranking zealot after Grand Zealot Richter, whose job is to ensure the fitness of other zealots in their fight against the unbelievers.The Sole Survivor: "The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth." Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) As a zealot, she is also like a police officer of the community.Child01: "Zealot Theil?" Theil: " / ?|Question}}" Child01: "I believe someone has been stealing my snack cakes. D-do you think you could try and track down the culprit?" Theil: " " Theil: " " Theil: " " Child01: "Thank you, Zealot." (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) She comes from a family of homesteaders who tried to settle on the Island years before the Fog covered most of it. She lost her family when a massive radiation storm hit the Island, killing her parents and leaving her the sole survivor due to her natural radiation resistance. After wandering for days, she came to Atom's Spring and drank from its waters. Suffering a hellish vision, she was ultimately found by Grand Zealot Richter, who nursed her back to health and raised her to serve Atom,The Sole Survivor: "Atom ever grant you any visions?" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) which she does with almost blind zeal.Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) A friend of Sister Gwyneth, Theil was there when the sister first began to believe in heresy. Gwyneth was praying quietly, when she suddenly lept up and began to shout that Atom is a lie. Although not a violent person, when Grand Zealot Tektus confronted her, Gwyneth struck him with such force that she knocked him to the ground. When she realized what she'd done, she fled. Tektus wanted to immediately send someone after her, to make her an example, but High Confessor Martin insisted they wait for her return for Atom's forgiveness. This wasn't to be, not long afterword blasphemous messages appeared at their holy sites.Theil: "Sister Gwyneth's heresy cannot be permitted to continue." "May Atom guide you to the heretic." "Hopefully you will succeed where I failed." "Sister Gwyneth was never violent in the past, but you should still be prepared for anything." "I only wish that I knew what drove Sister Gwyneth mad." (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt)The Sole Survivor: "The Grand Zealot sent me. Tell me what you can about Sister Gwyneth." Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What caused Gwyneth to turn her back on Atom?" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I'll find Sister Gwyneth." Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) Now that the sister is committing such fervored acts of heresy, Theil has no choice but to bring her Atom's justice: execution.The Sole Survivor: "Why not just ignore her? Is Gwyneth really that much of a threat to you?" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I can tell Gwyneth was your friend. How do I know you didn't deliberately fail?" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) However, this is hampered by how clever Gwyneth is, and Theil has since been unable to track her whereabouts. Her failure to both find Gwyneth and Gwyneth's heresy eat away at her constantly, as Theil has been praying to Atom for Gwyneth's return to the family.Theil: " " " " " " " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) Should Sister Gwyneth return to the family, Theil will be very grateful.Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Appearances Zealot Theil appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor human characters Category:Far Harbor Children of Atom characters ru:Зилот Тейл uk:Зилот Тейл